Holiday Antics
by Pricat
Summary: The most wonderful time of year is magical and about family but also when antics ensue and with minions, that is guaranteed
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing an new DM Christmas story, and know peopke are gonna like it as Dave, Kevin and Lei along with their friends and unique family are getting ready to enjoy the holidays plus we know with these guys, mischief shall abound.**

 **In this chapter, Dave, Kevin and Lei are putting up their Christmas tree, and having family time which is very sweet, since Lei is looking forward to the holidays.**

* * *

"Yes, the tree's coming back!" a very excited vouce said, belonging to a six year old female Purpke minion pup that was Dave and Kevin's adopted pup named Lei.

It was the first of December in their house, meaning Christmas was coming which made not just Dave, Kevin and Lei very excited, but the rest of their family too and right now, Kevin had foubd the Christmas tree from the attic so was bringing it down with Dave leading the rear.

"I know you're excited, my pineapple, but we need to get decorations." Dave said.

"Yeah, plus I probably get to make some, at school tomorrow, right?" Lei said.

"Yep, your first grade teacher probably has ideas, sweetie." Kevin said ruffling her shoulder length purple hair held in place by a flowery, tiki like hair wrap.

"Yeah, you think Grandpa, Aunt Pricat and uncle Chomper, along with uncle Sparta have theirs up yet?" Lei asked innocently, seeing Dave and Kevin grin.

"Maybe, since some peopme put theirs up earlier." Kevin said making her get it.

"Yep, and you're being a big help, but it's nearly bedtime as you have school in the morning, but let's have cocoa, alright?" Dave said tickling her, making Lei giggle hysterically plus Kevon was joining in.

* * *

After drinking hot cocoa, Lei went upstairs to get ready for bed since she had school in the morning, going to her room putting on her favourite fleece pyjamas which had Hawalian stuff on them, making the female Purpke minion pup grin, revealing baby fangs being six and a half so went into the bathroom, to brush them before bed and stories.

Dave and Kevin chuckled sitting on Lei's bed with Christmas books, reading to Tneir sweet little pup hearing her giggle along with asking questions making them chuckle, because she was so very cute kissing her goodnight.

"The holidays are gonna rock, Gilbert." Lei said to her stuffed mobster while in bed drifting off.

The next morning, Lei felt a cold snap in the house waking up on time, rubbing the sleep from her eye sliding out of bed onto her purple furred feet running over to the window Tbat had frost over it.

"Wow, Jack Frost visited last night, and frosted the windows and it's snowing!" Lei said surprised.

It meant snow fun at recess at schoo,, so already finding her toboggan for sled races and dressing warm, despite her body being covered in thick soft Purpke fur knowing school was going to be fun today giggling.

Kevin was surprised coming into Lei's room seeing she was ready, which was good guessing she'd seen the snow knowing she and her cousins were going to have a blast going to get breakfadt started.


	2. PSnow Games And Cokies

**A/N**

 **Hehe here's more and hope you enjoy.**

 **Lei and her cousins are having an eventful day from snowball fights and making decorations at school, to running wild at Gru's house but very cute, as minion pups shoukd.**

* * *

In her class in school, Lei was making ornaments along with her human and minion class mates but very excited, about the holidays like everybody this time of year Pkus their teacher had been telling them about different holidays but just having fun Pkus making cards for her dads, making both Hiro and Sora grin.

"Alright it's recess time, snow pkay!" Hiro said as Lei and Sora nodded running outside.

They and the other kids were having a blast in tne pkaygroubd, Pkus having one epic snowball fight against third graders but winning, just as the bell rang, making tnem annoyed.

"We can have a rematch, at lunch, Hiro." Sora said shivering since she wasn't a Purpke minion pup like her cousins but an normal minion pup, seeing both Hiro and Lei hug her.

"Tankyu but let's get back to class, alright?" Sora said as they nodded.

They were going back to class, but mentally planning their game plan for the snowball fight at lunch, but still listening to what their teacher was saying, making Hiro giggle.

* * *

"Wow, so you made holiday cards, talked about different holidays along with Math, had snowball fights at recess, heard some Christmas stories after doing Emglish?" Miku asked Hiro, Lei and Sora after picking them up from school.

"Yep, we kicked big kid and pup butt, mommy." Sora said to her mom.

"Well you three are cousins and good friends, so yeah but let's go to Gru's house, alright?" Miku said as they agreed.

At Gru's house, the other minions were helping Gru decorate the house, along with the girls plus Agnes was trying to put antlers on Kyle, tne family pet.

"Awesome, as it's more fun, like at school!" Sora said as Hiro and Lei agreed.

"Kyle doesn't like Hiro and me, remember?" Lei said as they were going to get a snack.

Lucy chuckled seeing them, since their parents were busy helping Gru and dressed like elves, making the pups giggle, as that was making their imaginations run wild and do backflips, making Lucy get it.

"Like grandpa is Santa, and our folks, and our unclLucy whispered into his ear, making him chuckle at them.

He saw them, as they were running around like crazy after having cookies making Lucy giggle at Tneir antics seeing their parents join them since it was time to go home.

"Hey, it's the holidays so just leave them be." Miku said to zGru, seeing Kevin agree.

At home, Lei was doing her homework, but after that was pkaying at being a demigod like Maui, and had her toy version of his hook she'd bought at the toy store, making Dave curious, but smiled sering Lei was playing making Kevin grin at their sweet pup.

"She's being a demigod, hehe." he said softly to Dave leaving Lei be.


End file.
